MLP Equestria Girls Rise of the Super Predator
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: After his defeat from OOO, the cyborg super predator Black 2.0 discovered a teleporter machine that takes him to another world. In the world he's on are ruled by people with colorful skins. He discovered that it is also infested with strange power, so he plans to find it and use it rule all worlds.
1. To a New World

_**Reminder: I do not own MLP EG or Predator.**_

Seven years after being exiled from the land of OOO to an icy planet called Ixian. A super rogue cyborg Yautja named Black Berserker 2.0(Black 2.0) has been surviving by fighting the planet's inhabitants while vowing to get revenge on the Predator King for defeating him on OOO of earth. His cybernetic body became malfunction since he battle one of toughest creature on this planet. When he was hunting alien wolves and kills one of them, he discovered a strange ancient deserted city. He goes there to investigate. What he found in one of those buildings is a portal entrance machine. The systems to it still functioning as Black 2.0 powers it up. The entrance is back online and creates a portal to Black 2.0. What ever the portal takes him, could give him the chance to become powerful enough to conquer his enemy. So he goes there and sent into another different world.

 _ **MLP Equestria Girls Rise of the Super Predator**_

On earth were it is ruled by colorful skinned human beings. At this location called Canterlot High School were many teenagers hang out and do teenage things. Our mane 6, including two Twilights, one from pony world and the other began as human, are having a picnic at the statue of Canterlot High. At first, the Twilights are surprised to see each other in this world.

Pony Twilight: Make that the second strangest.

Human Twilight: Um, I'm guessing your me from another world, right?

Pony Twilight: I would say yes, since we looked exactly like each other.

Pinkie: Except for different clothes you were at the same time.

Pony Twilight: Anyway, Sunset, did something bad happened when I wasn't there.

Sunset: Afraid so, but we got taken care of.

Pinkie: And since human Twilight is staying with us, she wear her crystal prep uniform, so that we don't get confused to tell you apart.

Human Twilight: Its true.

AJ: So whats that about time traveling loop you mention?

Pony Twilight: Uh, that can wait. By the way, hows Flash doing?

Sunset: Doing good. He's at the music room practicing with his band mates, he even thought your counterpart was you.

They laughed about it.

Human Twilight: And whats you job like at Equestria?

Pony Twilight: Well, I'm happy that you ask...

Meanwhile from the sky, an object crashed into the forest. After crash landed, it appears to be Black 2.0. He got up and see all around him in this new world. Suddenly, a grizzly bear appear to attack him behind, but the super predator slashed it as he knows. The bear collapse woth bloody scars on it as Black walks away. He found the sight of the city, which it may have the chance to make him powerful again. He heads ther to find what he needs.

 _ **Next Page Coming.**_


	2. Break into Crystal Prep

As he went into the city, without being seen by using stealth mode. He broke into the weapon store and kill a few employees. He stole some tech like lasers, swords & blades, and thick armor wear and customize them with his tech. Then, while he's at the rooftops in stealth mode, his radio pick up something important. The two boys are complaining about strange magical disasters at Canterlot High during the Friendship Games.

Boy 1: Did you see two magical goddess chick with super powers fighting each other at Canterlot school?!

Boy 2: I know! That was totally wicked when we saw that when the crystal prep team is facing canterlot!

Black 2.0 understands about two entity like females are here

Meanwhile, at another school academy, called Crystal Prep. There are some snobby looking students with similar uniforms. Five known crystal prep girls are seen talking to each other. Then suddenly the window exploded into sharp pieces. Everyone was curious to see that. For a moment passed, one of the students is being slaughtered in the torso. Everyone panicly screamed.

Crystal Prep Student: AAHHHH! GHOST!

The students ran for their lives as the invisible predator keeps kill those in his way. The girls are freaked out by thinks.

Sugarcoat: I highly suggested that we need help from Twilight Sparkle and the Canterlot Girls.

Meanwhile at Princible Cinch's office, she is arguing at the phone about magic nonsense.

Cinch: No, you must under-

Cinch: HOW DARE YOU...

She heard the caller hanging up.

Cinch: Hello? HELLO?

She growled in anger as they don't believe her of what happened at Canterlot High. Then a door collapse and then Black 2.0 reveals himself to her. The principle became terrified to see that, worse than what she saw Twilight become.

Cinch: What in the world are...

The creature grabs her in the neck and looked closely and speaks with his translator.

Black: Strange sources of power here in this world. What it true of what they say?

Cinch: Y-you mean m-magic?

Black 2.0: If you mean what I'm searching for, yes. Tell where it is NOW!

Cinch: O-of course! It came from Canterlot Academy! First go to west hall were Ms. Sparkle usually works there! It might tell you about. Although we could work together to reveal proof to...

Black 2.0: NO! I'm hunting solo now. And thank you for your answers.

Then he threw her out of the window and fell right into those sharp walls that stabbed her in the torso, killing her instantly. Then the cyborg predator searches in Twilight's old research room until he found something on the table. He found a small round purple device that track magic and drain it. He sense it as a powerful tool, so he took it with him.

Twilight's mentor Candace and Twilight's brother Shining Armor are keeping the surviving students in the safe room from Black. Candace spotted him with Twilight's old device he's using now and left the school. Candace realize that he might go after Twilight.

Candace: I have to call Twilight!

Shining Armor: What? Why?!

Candace: I pretty sure she could be in danger again.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Draining the Power from Canterlot

Back at Canterlot, Human Twilight is fascinated by Pony Twilight's story.

Human Twi: So you and your friends back home power up the element to overpower a centaur demon named Tirek?

Pony Twi: That's right.

Suddenly, Pony Twilight bumped into Flash Sentry.

Pony Twi: Flash?!

Flash: Oh, sorry Twilight. Like I said...

Then he sees two Twilights in front of him.

Flash: Okay. We really definitely gotta stop bump into each other like this, cause I see double.

They laugh about it, and Human Twilight feels her phone vibrating.

Human Twi: Hello?

Candace: TWILIGHT! ITS CANDACE!

Human Twi: Hey, whats going on at Crystal Prep?

Candace: TWILIGHT! YOU HAVE GET OUT OF THERE. SOMEONE OR SOMETHING IS AFTER YOU!

Human Twi: WHAT?!

Candace: GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL! HURRY!

AJ: Whats going on?

Human Twi: Its Candace, she said that someone is hunting for me.

Everyone was frighteningly curious about it.

Pinkie: OH! OH! Could it be a vampire slayer or a mermaid hunter?

AJ: Uh Pinkie, this Twilight is not what those guys are looking for.

Pinkie: Or it could be and a vicious mean evil scary Berserker predatory alien hunter named Berserker Black 2.0 who loves to kill without honor and laws and then his head was chopped off by a human soldier and then the company called Weyland Yutani revived him as a powerful cyborg and wakes up in a strange world called OOO and bring war on many creatures there until being confronted by the predator king and got defeated and transported him into an icy planet where Black found a portal machine to travel to our world and find deadly weapons to make him even more powerful when he throw Ms Cinch out the window and grabbed Human Twilight's magic tracker and use it to collect power and magic by hunting Human Twilight starting now!

Everyone is surprised to hear all that.

AJ: I hope that's not...

Suddenly a blast destroys the entrance. People ran off in fear as the super predator appeared.

AJ: True?!

The creature roared as the tracker pointed at Human Twilight with the others. Human Twilight was shocked to see that he carries her old tracker.

Human Twi: OH NO!

Pony Twi: Don't worry, we got this!

Pony Twilight and her friends pony up with their pony ears and tails showing.

RD: Lets kick that creep's butt!

They all charged at him.

Human Twi: NO WAIT! HE HAS...

Black 2.0 opens the tracker, causing it to drain the magic out of the girls, losing their power. Then they collapse on the floor weaker and tired.

Black: Hm. Is that the best you can do? These might come in handy.

Luckily Sunset and Pony Twilight still got magic within them, cause they're from a magic world called Equestria.

Pony Twi: We can still take him down.

Sunset: And destroy that device to save our friends!

Two heroic girls battle the alien by shoot magic blasts at him. Black shoots his laser cannon at them. Then the two girls charged at him from both sides. Black jumps out of the scene, causing the anthro ponies to crash each other. Then Black grabs them and smashed them to the ground a few times. They are struggling to get up, but Black steps on them hard.

Black: Once I rip both of your spines, I could use this device to create an ultimate power to conquer all worlds.

Before he could grab on of them in the spine, a marine drop ship chopper appears to attack the alien hunter. Black 2.0 turns invisible and retreated. Everyone was suprise to see hope arrived. The ship landed and marine like soldiers show themselves. Then their corporal shows himself to the school.

Sunset: Who are you?

Corporal: The name is Corporal Dwayne Hicks, young lady. We're here to find and stop something dangerous.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	4. At Yautja Prime

In space, we see a tropical planet called Yautja Prime, homeworld to the Yautja Predators. In a deserted city ruins where it was destroyed by the civil war between super predators and jungle hunters. The predator king himself appeared along with five elder predator council.

Elder 3: That super predator will never escape from Planet Sector X.

Elder 2: I believe so. That planet was a Gem Controlled World.

Elder 1: True. But now we must do whats right for our race. Your Majesty, you must let use watch over our world so that this nightmare will not happened again.

King: Patience. I assure you that I can handle it easily.

Elder 1: But what if you can't? What if this nightmare could easily slaughter you and destroys our world.

King: Then I'll make sure it won't happen.

Elder 4: My lord! This will not work! We need to save this planet in command with or without you.

King: HOW DARE YOU!?

As the king and elders are arguing, a small ship appeared and reveals to be a technician yautja who came with news to them.

King: Tekati, what is it?

Tekati: My lords! My drones have discovered a portal that our race created two months ago.

Elder 5: A portal?!

As the king was curious until Tekati shows his drones on the screen. They all checked out and became terrified to see a familiar face in it. It was Berserker who went into the portal.

Elder 2: Berserker, the super predator leader?!

Elder 4: But how is he revived?!

King: I thought that would never come true.

The elders became enrage by this and turn on their king.

Elder 1: How did he came back?!

King: He was resurrected by humanity and gain control of his fallen comrades. When I came to earth to defeat him, I exiled him to a tundra planet called Ixion. We never knew he found something there that could help him win.

Elder 4: And now, he will create complete chaos to many worlds!

King: And now I must find him and take him down myself again.

Elder 1: No your majesty. We will not let you cost yourself of your life. We may have a better idea.

King: Then what is it?

In a village of yautji, we see one of the largest tents in there is a retired predator named Dagger. Predator Dagger is one of the older veteran predator that lived up thourgh many hunts. He was involved during yautja civil war but not involved during jungle hunter clan and super predator clan wars. He is one of the elders finest champions that can do many task without questions. It was speculated rumors and legends among predator leaders,youngblood and king that Predator Dagger were once battling 17 predalien and manage to defeated all of them without a problem although it leave a X marked scar on his face. Dagger never fond to use plasma shoulders as he consider unfit to the hunting skills, he never use any plasma shoulders though many hunts. Unlike other predator, dagger only use a hand made dagger which he earn a nicknamed dagger because of the usage of his dagger weapon instead of spear weapon which he never use it. Dagger bio mask is different than other yautja, because he manage to custom made his own bio mask, this particular bio mask have some special feature:

Heat Detector scan, Detector scanning, Target Marker, Voice Translator, X-ray vision, Xenomorph Detection vision

This feature are also allowed his bio mask to detected a smart prey which trying to malfunction his bio mask which didn't happen as his bio mask able to detected a prey though immense heat.It is rumor that Dagger may know predator wolf before his death on earth back at 2004, he even inspired by two fallen predator. one fallen predator that died around 1987 in jungle and one died around 1990 in urban city. he even interesting about a hostile alien being called themselves gems as he remember that gems try to invade the yautja prime which failed as yautja manage to defeated the invader.He is very skilled hunter, able to calculate a prey ambushes tactics. Dagger was predator that able to lift heavier objects and one of the strongest predator ever lived. Meanwhile he got a call from his screen. It was the king and the elders.

Dagger: Sirs!

King: Dagger are you ready to come out of your retirement?

Dagger: What's the problem.

King: A revived super predator named Berserker Black 2.0 was exiled into a tundra planet until he found a way to escape by going through a portal he turn on. Are you up for this since you've never fought a super predator before.

Dagger was thinking in the moment until...

Dagger: I'm ready for it.

King: Good meet us at the ancient city.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Targeting Pinkie's Family

Back on earth, Candance and a few Crystal Preps arrived at Canterlot and see a bunch of colonial marines securing the area. Shocked and worried that the creature already got there. When they check inside school, the marines stopped them from getting there as it is now a secured area.

Marine: Sorry mam, This place is under investigation for base operations.

Human Twi: CANDACE!

Candace sees human Twilight waving behind the marine. See that they know each other, the Marine let Candace in to see her young friend alright. Both of them hugged in relief.

Candace: Are you alright Twilight?

Human Twi: I'm okay. Thanks.

Pony Twi: Candace?!

Candace became suprised to see another Twilight in front of them. She looked at Human Twilight if she knew about that.

Human Twi: Long Story. But now, our friends have lost their magic again because of that alien.

Hicks: And it took off like a coward chameleon. In order to hunt it down we use Skynet's T-800 machine, which we called it a terminator.

Indigo: Woah, you mean you guys have a robot?! SWEET!

Sugarcoat: What is the description of T-800 and Skynet?

Before Hicks could explain, Pinkie Pie appeared to interrupted by explaining the whole thing.

Pinkie: Well I believe, Skynet is an artificial intelligence and the main villain of the Terminator Franchise, since it has far greater powers than humanity by creating super killer robots that looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger to hunt and wipe out humans and other important life in world.

Hick was suprised to hear all that.

Hicks: Huh...

Pinkie: Just a hunch.

Hicks: ...Right.

AJ: Welcome to our world.

Meanwhile at the rooftops in the city, Black 2.0 appeared with the mane 5's powers in that device he holds.

Black: Now that I have captured those source, I might have a chance to be powerful and revive my legions.

Suddenly, the device is vibrating. When he opens it, it reveals some images of Yautja Relics that are hidden in this world.

Black: Ah, intersting.

As he snarled, he moving on to find the closest relic. At Pinkie's house were a large legendary boulder is seen next to that house, Pinkie's aggressive sister named Limestone came after her school time. But when she is about to put her hand on the knob, she feels something scaly that she touches, but nothing there. Suddenly, Black 2.0 reveals himself to her, causing Limestone to scream as Maud Pie and her family can hear her when they are inside the house. When they go thorugh the door, they became shocked and terrified to see Limestone being grabbed by an alien stranger. Pinkie's father Igneous Rock is about to attack him in order to save one of his daughters.

Igneous: Get away from her you deranged abomination!

Black knock him to the ground as he threw the girl at the family. The cyborg yautja is about to use his plasma shoulder cannon at the family, but then the magic device vibrates even more when it pointed at the large boulder.

Black: There you are.

Limestone notice that the alien is targeting the legendary boulder, so she got up and attack him.

Limestone: Don't you dare destroy-

But he knocked her to the ground. As she struggles to get up, Black 2.0 steps on her back and plan to rip her spine out of her. The family are becoming horrified that their daughter is about to meet her fate.

Igneous: NO!

Before Black could slaughter the girl, a blast knocked him of of her. As he got up, he sees another predator in this place. He sees another yautji as a weakling, but this is no ordinary predator...

Black: Dagger.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Dagger vs Black 20

As Pinkie's family are in danger, they caught up in a battle between predatory aliens, Black 2.0 and Dagger.

Black: So, another yautja prey. Haven't seen one for seven years.

Dagger: Well, today is your lucky day to die here.

Both predators clashed each other and battled. As they swiped each other with there blades, Dagger mocks Black for becoming a bad blood.

Dagger: You just another type of bad blood Berserker!

Black: And I believe that was just a joke for my kind.

Black kicked him in the torso. Dagger got up and now uses his pickax weapon against Black's blade. As the two creatures battle, Limestone got up and went to her family.

Maud: I'm calling Pinkie Pie about this.

As she said that in a non emotional way, while she dial the number to contact her. Meanwhile at Canterlot, the robot known as T-800, shows itself to everyone. The students and teachers are surprised and amazed.

RD: Now that's AWESOME!

AJ: Well I'll be.

Sunset: Do you really think this could stop that creature?

Hicks: Well, only one way to find out.

Then Pinkie feels her phone vibrating as she answered it.

Pinkie: Hello! Pinkie Pie here! How may I help you?

Maud: Well were have an alien problem here at home. So if you have soldiers or robots with you, tell them to get here, so they could finish the job.

Pinkie: Okey dokey sis! Bye bye!

AJ: How's that?

Pinkie: My sister Maud, telling me about our family and house being attacked by killer alien predators while they battled each other and wants me to tell the army to deal with them.

After the moment, she realize it and became shocked and terrified.

Pinkie: MY FAMILY AND HOUSE ARE IN DANGER!

Meanwhile, Black struggles to fight back against Dagger.

Black: THAT DOES IT!

He uses his plasma cannon to blast Dagger away and then quickly he shoot the legendary boulder into pebbles! The Pie family are shocked to see their boulder destroyed. For Limestone, she became furious about it. As the rock is destroyed, Black had found the hidden relic that the device showed him. He grabs that relic and carries with him.

Black: One down, four to go.

Limestone went outside to attack the super predator as her family tried to stop her from being in danger.

Igneous: Limestone don't!

Limestone: YOU COLD HEART MONSTER!

As the cyborg predator knew she is about to attack her, he hits her and then cuts her arm off with his blade. She scream in pain until he knocked her in a coma.

Black: Now, time to hunt those four remaining relics.

Black 2.0 went off. As Dagger got up and sees Black getting away, but then he sees marine choppers coming into this location. He cloaked himself and follows Black's trail. The Pie family went to check on a serious injured Limestone. As the marines showed up, along with T-800, and the mane group. Pinkie Pie was tearfully shocked to see her sister lost her arm.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	7. Weyland's Androids Attack

In the medical base tent, the Pie family, along with the mane group are waiting, hoping that Limestone will make it through after surgery. One of the doctors show up to them.

Igneous: How is she.

Doctor: She's alright. She will survive.

Everyone shows their relief to hear that wonderful news.

RB: But what about her arm?

Doctor: Well, we did want we can by upgrading.

The doctor shows a tired but well Limestone with a mechanical arm. Everyone was surprised to see that.

RB: Whoa!

Pinkie tearfully hugs her sister to see her okay AND Limestone was cool with her as she understand.

Limestone: I hope I could give that monster a piece of my mind!

Doctor: I afraid that we can't let you take that risk. Its best to remain safety away from the creature.

AJ: Well I hope that walking machinery find something that we know of.

Meanwhile at Pinkie's house, the T-800 is scanning the area for clues, with the help from a few marines and Human Twilight with crystal prep crew.

Marine 1: You sure its a good thing to let these kids help us?

Marine 2: Nah, don't worry. These girls are smart and know what to do. I mean that predator left right.

The T-800 is scanning the shatters of the legendary boulder and shows a hologram of an ancient relic.

Lemon Zest: Rad!

Sunny Flare: Is that what he's after for?

Marine 2: Looks like it.

Inside the house, Sugarcoat has found a newspaper and read it. It says about a mysterious corporation named DEL.

Sugarcoat: DEL? Hmmm.

As the robot shows the hologram to the girls and soldiers, it detected a strong signal. It focus on Twilight.

Marine 1: Whats it doing?

The robot scans her as she reveals to have extreme mass of power energy within her. Human Twilight then realize about it.

Human Twi: I bet that I still got magic inside of me like Sunset and my counterpart from Equestria!

Indigo: Wait! I though that Sunset-

Suddenly a gun bullet blast one of the marines. A group of robotic white fluid androids appeared an started shoot those marines.

Marine 1: GIRLS TAKE COVER! MARINES OPEN FIRE!

As the girls took covered the marines struggle to fight back until they all went down. Then one of the androids throw an EMP bomb at the T-800, causing it to shocking it offline. The androids have found and captured the crystal preps, including human Twilight.

Android: Sir. We have captured five children.

Lemon: Five? But what-

Sunny Flare elbow punch her to be quiet so that the androids won't know that "Sugarcoat" wasn't here. Then the man or is in charge of these androids has show himself to the crystal preps.

Human Twi: W-who are you?

Weyland: I am Karl Bishop Weyland, the owner of Weyland Yutani Company. And I want some answers about strange powers you possess.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Weyland's Plan

The man named Karl Bishop Weyland, head of Weyland Yutani Company and creator of the androids that killed the marines, and captured the crystal prep students including Human Twilight.

Android: What are you orders sir?

Weyland: Take those girls to the truck. Cause they were involve of what were dealing with.

Android: Understood.

The android cuffed the girls and threw them in a large armored truck.

Sunny: You guys are so gonna regret this! What until-

One of the android slam the door to her face and got on the truck. Then the truck droves off. Luckily, one crystal prep, Sugarcoat hides one of the rocks to avoid being captured and saw the whole thing. She became a little terrified to see T-800 offline from the EMP bomb.

Sugarcoat: I better call them about this! So they can find a way to fix this and save the others!

At the medical base tent, Candace feels her phone vibrating and answered it.

Candace: Hello? Sugarcoat? What happened? Androids? They- They're WHAT!?

Shining: What happened?

Candace: Our students and our Twilight are kidnapped!

Everyone was shocked to her that. Meanwhile the WY truck went into a large cave on the mountains. Inside the cave is a underground indoor facility guard by WY guards, humans and androids. The guards open the hatch and let the crystal preps out while still being cuffed. Weyland leads them to the tour of his lair. When they went inside the facility, they see all scientific studies and mechanic machinery.

Human Twi: Incredible!

She said quietly. The next room, they see alot of large glass cylinders that contained black alien creatures. The cylinders shows the name Xenomorph subjects.

Indigo: (Ex-inomorphs)?

Human Twi: Xenomorphs.

Weyland: Very correct young lady.

Indigo: Right, I knew that.

Lemon: Wow! I didn't know he have rad freaky monsters here! And check that out!

She spotted five larger cylinders, but they have different creatures than the short ones. **_(These are the monsters from Evolve game)_**. The three of the five showed names, Goliath, a reptilian ape like monster, Kraken, an electrical cephalopod with wings, and Wraith, a stealthy serpent with large shredded claws. The last two are remain dormant. Ones a large rock and other is an insectoid egg.

Weyland: These large creatures we contained will be use for test until for our great wars in the future.

Sour: That's smart of you to make sure it could work, which it might became a disaster.

Weyland: I doubt it. Anyway, you were academy rivals to Canterlot High, right?

Sunny: How did you know that?

Weyland: We have drones to look for something paranormal and unnatural to earth. At the concept performance of Canterlot, three strange young girls use their siren songs to hypnotized the crowd for their majesty. Until another band somehow become anthro beings with horse ears and tails to cut those girls's cause. After that we captured those three and studied them of how they did.

The drone shows a video of those three girls in each glass cylinders, being experimented.

Human Twi: I think I've seen those girls at the concept during my studies.

Lemon: You mean those Dazzlings?

Indigo: Dazzlings?

Lemon: From the Battle of the Bands posters I seen at the streets.

Weyland: As you can see, we conducted them to become something astonishing and far better than before. Next we have also contained extraterrestrial technology from each race in the universe.

He shows them Yautja weapons and tech and crystal like weapons and tech.

Weyland: With those, humanity will be far superior to wars until one of my predecessor Peter Weyland will be right about one thing. We will be gods.

Human Twi: But that will destroy every innocent life in the universe. That doesn't make humanity as gods.

Sunny: Yea! Our friends will stop you!

Weyland: You mean stopping me from this...

He shows another large glass cylinder with a demon like creature inside.

Weyland: We called this subject: X-Lifeform.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Crystal Preps meet the Dazzlings

In the secret facility, the Crystal Preps were shocked and terrified to see Weyland's experiment, that is a demon like dragon creature, known as X-Lifeform.

Weyland: This creature was a mixture of other dangerous alien species, along with other creatures we discovered, before extracting their DNA. Born with incredible powers, she might create dimensional portals, so that humanity can be new gods.

Human Twi: But that's insane! You going to put every innocent life from each world in danger!

Weyland: Innocent life? I would say life is not important. What's really important is glory of survival. Take them to their cells.

The guards take the girls to their cells. They lock them to the force field doors in the cells, and leave.

Indigo: Thats right! You better leave you overgrown toys!

Sunny: But they're about to get away of what they wanted.

Indigo: So?

Human Twi: Don't you see, they are putting every world in danger! We have to do something!

Sour: I hope the marines could save us and the worlds. And kick those jerk's butts and make them suffer!

Human Twi: If only Sunset and the other are here. They might think of something.

Lemon: Like those Dazzling there?

She pointed outside their cell, seeing those three glass cylinders with each mermaid like monsters in it.

Human Twi: I think they really are! In my photos from the concert!

The yellow one, known as Adagio, heard that familiar voice. She quickly opened her eyes and became shocked to see a familiar face in that cell. She angrily believes that Human Twilight she mistakenly sees is that Twilight from the Rainbooms that defeated them in the final battle of the bands, destroying their gems, causing to lose their singing voices and their powers as well.

Adagio: YOU! I knew I might see you face!

Human Twi: Me?!

Adagio: Twilight isn't it? You will regret for destroying our power to make every one adore us and lead us into this!

Human Twi: But that wasn't me! It was-

Adagio: Don't act so innocent. Those people and their toys captured us and turn us into THIS! This all because of you are your ungrateful pathetic Rainboom friends!

Indigo: HEY! Layoff freak! This Twilight didn't do nothing to you!

Sunny: Yeah. The Twilight your talking about was the pony version from Equestria. Can you tell the difference?

For a moment, Adagio then realized that this Twilight is not Pony Twilight that defeated her.

Adagio: Hmmmm. I see. But when we the Dazzlings get out of this prison, we will have our vengeance!

Indigo: Great. Do we have too many monsters and bad guys dealing with this time?

Meanwhile, Sugarcoat waited with an offline T-800 robot, until the marines arrived. Then Candace, including Canterlot students came to Sugarcoat.

Candace: Sugarcoat! Are you alright?

Sugarcoat: I'm fine.

Hicks: You know who or what got them?

Sugarcoat: Yes. Their leader is named Karl Bishop Weyland. Head of the company Weyland Yutani.

Hicks: Weyland?! That bastard!

Candace: You know him?

Hicks: The guy who lied about building better worlds.

Sunset: But why kidnapping Human Twilight and the Crystal prep girls?

Hicks: Not sure. But I do know that he and his company plan to win their wars. But they're to greedy when they steal space technology and captured or create blood thirsty monsters. I see that terrible since they got me long ago and killed one of my friends. And after what I saw my old friend Ripley sacrificing her life from monsters, I swear myself that I would shut Weyland Yutani Industries down for good.

Pony Twi: I'm sorry to hear that.

Hicks: No worries. That cyborg predator can wait. Right now we gotta rescue those girls.

Sugarcoat: I may have suggestion. I know where they when since these tracks can tell.

She pointed the truck marks that could lead to were the crystal preps are.

Hicks: Then lets get to it! OOOHH RAH!

Everyone: OOOHH RAY!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	10. Visions of the Past

In the facility, the Crystal Preps are in their prison cells while confronting the mutant Dazzlings, that are in their own glass cylinders.

Sunny: Look. Maybe we can work together to get out of this situation.

Adagio: Help you? Please, what makes you think that young kids like you can get out of here.

Indigo: Look, just forget about them.

Lemon: Yea, they seem creepy in their mermaid looks.

Sunny: Well we still need to hack the security doors to shut down the cell doors.

Indigo: Thought you never ask.

She shows them a hacking device that belongs to the marines.

Human Twi: Did you steal that from the military?!

Indigo: Yep. Just in case.

Human Twi: (Sigh) Well it would do this time.

Indigo gave Sunny Flare the device to hack the security door controls. Then it worked as the force field doors are shut off.

Indigo: YES!

Lemon: BOOYAH!

Sunny: Lets go!

Before they could escape, Human Twilight notice the mutant Dazzlings are still in their cylinders. She is think that they might be the key to fight the WY guards in their way.

Human Twi: Wait! We have to free them.

Indigo: Are you crazy?! I don't trust those creeps.

Human Twi: We have no choice. If we leave them, how can we escape if the guards notice and confront us?

They think about it, until it is a good idea to use the Dazzlings as their strength.

Sunny: Alright then.

Sour Sweet: Well, we'll cut them a break, even it they turn their backs on us.

Human Twilight went into the controls and unlock the glass cylinders, causing to release the mutant girls out of their. The Dazzlings collapse on the ground like fishes out of water. But then their bodies reverted from mermaid creatures into beautiful naked human girls. They got up on their feet and smell fresh air of freedom.

Aria: (Sigh) Man, I've been in that fish bowl forever!

Sonata: At least we got out of their. By the way, why are bodies feel cold? Have we turn back to our forms again?

Aria: No, we're still naked in this human world since those yahoos kidnapped us.

Sonata: Oh, that reminds me, what's wrong being naked as humans?

Adagio: That doesn't matter now! What matters now is that were free. And got this new power they gave us.

She grab one of the metal pipes and easily tear it apart for one seconds.

Adagio: And I appreciate you girl free us from our awful tormenting prison, but why did you?

Human Twi: Because without our help, you won't make it out of here when Weyland knows your weaknesses. And besides, there's a creature out there who is planning to wipe out every life of each world. And I know you won't let that happen since you want everyone or every life to adore you.

The Dazzlings think about it until...

Adaigo: Fine. Whats the plan.

Meanwhile in the next room are android guards patrolling. But suddenly, the mutant Dazzlings broke out of the door and quickly swiped the robots head off, shutting them down. Then the Crystal Preps appeared to see the coast is clear.

Human Twi: Thanks.

Adagio: Well your welcome.

Then the next room, the naked mutant girls came in to knock all the employees in there, so that the Crystal Preps can get in. In this room is a computer lab.

Human Twi: This could control this facility, giving us a way out.

Indigo: Hey whats that?

She pointed one video screen where it shows Weyland's plan. The video shows Weyland in the futuristic background.

Weylend: As you can see, with these weaponry and tech, could give us our dream of utopia where everyone is simply peaceful and prefect as a wonderful city will be build in Canterlot. The new city will be named Bestovia City.

The girls look concerned to this video as Weyland plans to use alien tech to reshape the life of humanity.

Sour: That's looks interesting, except they stole something to make while it isn't theirs!

Meanwhile at the Marine Dropship, Pony Twilight is sleep at the cargo seat as she dreams something strange. In her dream, she is in a dark place.

Pony Twi: Hello?

When she walks around the dark,she encounter a jungle area.

Pony Twi: What is this place?

Then she saw a soldier fighting an alien creature but looked like the one that attacked Canterlot High, but different. Then she heard gunshots behind her. When she turn around, she sees a police officer fighting another alien hunter in a ship. The officer uses the blade to stab the yautja in the torso. Then she hears monstrous hissing sound. When she turns around, seeing snow coming to her. Then, she sees another alien yautji up close to her. But the yautja is stabbed in the torso by a large black monster in a tundra place and it threw him away until more predators appeared out of nowhere and put his corpse on the coffin while a worm like alien with predatory features burst out of the corpse chest. Then it jumped out and turn into a large monstrous abomination and confronted Pony Twilight. But then another predator yautja attacks the creature as they both battled in a war zone until a bomb drops into the ground and explodes into a cloud of fire, erasing the two and head towards Twilight. She closed her eyes as she sees it coming fast. Then she opens her eyes and she appears in the fiery dark jungles. She hears slashing when she looks at the man facing the predator. The predator she sees is the same one from Canterlot, as the man cuts the monster's head off. But suddenly, the head of Black grew a new body and clash towards Twilight.

Flash: Twilight!

She screams from her dream in fear as she took deep breaths.

Flash: You okay?

Pony Twi: Yea, I'm alright. Just some dreams.

Sunset: What kind of dreams.

Pony Twi: Well they more than dreams. It seems there like visions of the past.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	11. WY and Enclave Plans

At the marine dropship, Pony Twilight explains that those dreams are like flashbacks of Yautja.

Sunset: Wait, visions from the past?

Pony Twi: That's right. But this is different, I mean it's not about what happened in Equestria. But it happens on earth.

Hicks came in while hearing Twilight's words.

Hicks: What happens on what?

Pony Twi: Those visions on earth that I dream about.

Hicks: Can you explain?

She explained five scenes of the events that happened on earth, making Hicks realize that those are the same events.

Hicks: I think I know what you mean kid. Those are true events on the files that were kept in secret until your mind founds out. There are different yautja predators invade here on earth only to hunt strongest humans and deadly monsters known as xenomorphs.

Sunset: Xenomorphs?

Hicks: Another alien type that is very savage and way ugly than predators. They were found in Antarctica and Colorado, until the city got blown up to prevent them escaping into each another area.

Pilot: Sir! Where getting close!

The dropship is getting closer to that mountain were the secret WY base is. In the facility, the crystal preps and the mutant naked dazzlings have gain control the security, by unlocking the main door for their way out.

Human Twi: That should do it. Lets go!

Before they could exit the room, they hear someone discussing in the next room.

Human Twi: Wait. Shhh.

Human Twilight gently opens the door about an inch while not being seen and listen to Weyland talking to that A.I. computer.

Weyland: So, Canterlot President John Eden, how do you suppose that this Forward Evolution Virus is gonna work?

Lemon: President?

Indigo: John Eden?

The girls shush the two as they continue listening their plans.

Eden: As you can see Mr. Weyland, the virus is very valuable and powerful. And my Enclave will use it for out project, so that we can upgrade even more power weapons for the upcoming war.

The girls are shocked to hear that.

Weyland: Fantastic! How long until the arrival.

Eden: Six hours.

The girls are even more shocked about their deal.

Human Twi: We have to warn the marines when we escape!

So they move on into another different room. In this room is full of offline androids, robots, armor and uniforms.

Human Twi: Those might be our ticket of way out. If we can reprogram them, they'll help us escape.

Indigo: Now that's an awesome idea!

Sunny: Good point. And you Dazzlings might get dress since there's alot of clothes here.

Sonata: But Adiago said that clothes and nudity don't mat-

Adagio: LOOK! FORGET WHAT I SAID SONATA! Lets just get dress now.

Aria: Yea, I won't wanna freeze to death like a whimp.

Before the dazzlings suit up while Human Twi reprograms one of the androids, a enemy appears from the door, targeting all the girls here. A soldier who is from the Enclave, who is more powerful than WY Soldiers and Androids.

Enclave: Stay were you are!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	12. Self Destruct Base

As the Crystal Preps and mutant Dazzlings are being targeted by an Enclave soldier, more Enclave troops also showed up as well.

Enclave: Mr. President, we got the prisoners and the mutants secured.

Then the Enclave soldiers has brought a large computer to the girls.

Eden: Ah, the students from Crystal Prep Academy and three siren beings from a dimensional world called Equestria.

Human Twi: President Eden?

Eden: In person.

The girls became surprised that computer is the real John Eden, the president of Canterlot.

Indigo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! The whole time your a robot?!

Eden: Artificial Intelligence if you mean by that, that's right. I created androids and holograms of my human counterparts to avoid my covered blown. Also I make sure my civilians don't feel suspicious of anything not normal on earth like these.

He shows the memorial videos on his screen face. First he shows Sunset Shimmer as a scary demon attack the Mane 6 at the Fall Formal. Second he shows the Dazzlings creating their siren counterparts to attack the Mane 7 during the battle of the bands. Third he even shows human Twilight turning into a dark entity and battles Sunset as a bright entity in the Friendship Games. Human Twilight feels a little upset after seeing that last video of what she did as her Crystal Prep friends comfort her.

Eden: And the police, including the military never notice or heard about these events. I make sure of that, so they don't get involve these situations and our discovery and work.

Sour: With all do respect Mr. President, YOU A COMPLETE NUTCASE TV!

Indigo: DUDE!

She bump her in the stomach to make her be quiet.

Eden: Anyway, I plan to have FEV to launch the rocket missiles to destroy any country if extreme serious conditions would happen.

Indigo: But what if you started a world war III?

Eden: I would describe it as a routine plan.

Human Twilight changed her face from sad to anger after hearing this.

Human Twi: Well I call it sickening! I see too many monsters who would use and create weapons of death. But I won't let you or any power and death hungry evil do something that could bring extinction to every innocence!

Eden: Than how are you going to stop us? Hmm?

Meanwhile at the forest, more worse keeps coming, Black 2.0 has retrieve three more relic puzzles. Now he must find the last piece. The device he's carries, shows the location to that mountain, were Weyland's secret facility base is. However, he sees a couple of Marine Dropships coming to that location. He cloaks himself and travels to that mountain fast before the marines get there. Then the Predator Dagger sees Black headed to that mountain.

Dagger: Where are you headed Black?

He quietly follows him. Meanwhile at the WY base, Weyland came in to tell Eden that the marines have arrive.

Weyland: We see some marine dropships headed to this base, they know were we are now.

Eden: Very well. Shall we plan this problem.

Weyland: Prepare the self destruct base!

The girls became shocked after hearing that.

Weyland: Prepare to fire those girls, besides those three mutants, we don't need them anymore. Bring every equipment and experiments out of this base.

WY soldier: Yes sir!

They activated the self destruct countdown, and it takes a few minutes. However, Human Twilight has something behind her back, she is holding a strange remote and presses the button. Then suddenly offline androids become online and attack the WY and Enclave troops. The dazzlings got fully dressed and attack the remaining troops. Weyland and Eden got away from the room as the girls are escaping. As the alarm rings while every room and hall shines red. The girls are running fast as they can to reach the entrance.

Sour: If we never make it in time, WERE ALL GONNA BLOWN UP AND GET BURIED IN THIS BASE!

Human Twi: WERE ALMOST THERE! HANG ON!

Luckily they see Hicks and the marines waiting for them.

Hicks: COME ON!

They finally reach the entrance and got on the dropship until it lifts off and flies away. The cave of the mountain explodes as Black sees this happening. He hopes that the last piece of that puzzle survives the explosion as he keeps moving there. In the dropship, the Crystal Preps and the Dazzlings became exhausted from that mess.

Hicks: You girls alright?

Human Twi: Were good.

Hicks: Glad to hear that. If it were for your friend Sugarcoat, we wouldn't find you before that hill blows up.

Sugarcoat shows herself to her friends as she lays her hand on Human Twilight.

Human Twi: Happy that she did. Anyway, there something you want to hear.


	13. A Dazzling Argument

At the ships of WY, Weyland sees the Marine dropship far ahead, getting away.

Eden: Fear not Mr. Weyland. I shall have all Crystal Prep and Canterlot High as terrorist of the world.

Weyland: Very well. While your at it, perhaps its time to release the hounds. Release the Goliath and the Kraken to hunt down those children! And release Wraith to hunt their little siblings, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

WY Soldier: Yes sir!

Meanwhile at the dropship, Human Twilight is about to explain what happened at the mountain.

Human Twi: Anyway, there's something you want to hear.

Pinkie: HUMAN TWILIGHT!

The Rainbooms came in surprised to see that Human Twilight and the Crystal Preps alright.

Sunset: Thank goodness, you alright! Where were...

The Rainbooms became shocked to see their familiar foes, the Dazzlings.

Pony Twi: It can't be...

Adagio became outrage to see her enemy in person. She transforms into a mermaid like monster, while ripping her WY clothes off, to attack the Equestrian Princess. She strangles her while the marines pointed their guns at the Dazzling leader.

Flash: TWILIGHT!

RD: LET HER GO!

But then, Aria and Sonata grabbed their leader to restrain her. Flash rush into Pony Twilight to help her up.

Aria: Adagio! Enough! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!

Adagio: YES SHE IS! AFTER WHAT SHE AND HER PATHETIC RAINBOOM FRIENDS DID TO US! LOSING OUR POWERS TO MAKE EVERYONE ADORE US!

Aria: YEA WELL, THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I DONE WITH THAT KIND OF DARK MAGIC!

Adagio listens as she settles down. The marine put away their guns as her threat level is start to go low.

Adagio: What?

Aria: You heard me. Ever since me and Sonata have met and followed you, we went into alot of trouble when we use siren powers in the first place. Sure we do some fun stuffs for centuries, but when the Rainbooms beat us at the final battle of the bands, I realize they taught us the lesson. We think it's best to live like being normal instead of being evil or having sinister vengeance.

Adagio: We?! Sonata?

Sonata gave her a sad look as she agrees with Aria.

Sonata: I'm sorry Adagio.

Adagio: But think about the powers we use. I'm mean our old powers don't kill or something...

Aria: ADAGIO GET A GRIP! IT'S OVER. YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE WHEN IT CORRUPTS YOU! If you like being corrupted, than the Dazzling are no more. And I should have agree with my family.

Aria shows her tear while feeling regret for choosing the bad side for so long. Adagio then realize her entire mistakes she always cause. She changes back into her naked human form. She laid her knees on the floor in disappointment. She now believes that possessing people and having revenge on the Rainbooms is pointless.

Adagio: I'm so sorry.

Her tear slide down as well. Then Sunset came to lay her jacket on Adaigo. Both of them look at each other.

Sunset: We understand Adagio. And going by our own experiences, they'll forgive you.

Just like how she talks to Human Twilight. Then Sonata came to lay her hand on Adagio's shoulder and gave her a happy look. Adagio kind fully smiles at her "best friends".

Adagio: Aria. Thank you. For telling me what's right and wrong.

Aria shows her happy look as she hugs her. The Crystal preps understand and know how they feel. They showed Human Twilight their sadly friendly looks.

Sugarcoat: Twilight. Were very sorry for everything we treated you.

Human Twi: Thats okay. We can put the past behind us for now.

The Crystal Preps agreed to that decision.

Hicks: So, something you want to say?

Human Twi: Sorry. Anyway, like I said. Here is what Weyland is up too.

Meanwhile at the forest, Predator Dagger is tracking down Black 2.0. Suddenly, something very fast pass by him.

Dagger: What was that?

While his mask catch the footage of the fast object, it rewinds and then slow motion, reveals to be a serpent monster Wraith.

Dagger: Great. More monsters on this planet.

Back at the dropship after Human Twilight explains the whole story, the video screen shows everyone Breaking News. It shows President Eden(android type) about the updates.

Eden: I have breaking news ladies and gentlemen of the world! We receive reports that all people from both high schools in united states have somehow become aggressive terrorist. Those academies are Canterlot High and Crystal Prep.

Everyone became shocked, terrified, outraged by this.

Eden: So in order to stop the criminal army, all countries must prepared to strike if you see their familiar faces!

Hicks turn off the news as they don't want to hear it anymore.

Candace: Oh my gosh! I can believe this!

Shining Armor comforts his wife.

RB: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!

Sour: Just because he doesn't want to show his true colors, DOESN'T MEAN HE USE CHEAP TACTICS TO FRAME US!

AJ: Those lunatics need to be stop to end this chaos!

Hicks: Any plans...

Suddenly, their ship is under attack. Outside is the Kraken floating while shocking the ship. At the cliff, were Goliath jumps off and tackles the ship as well.

Marine: SIR! We detected two monsters attack the dropship! One is heading to Canterlot High!

AJ: One heading there! That's were everyone is there, even Applebloom

Rarity:(Gasp) Sweetie Belle!

RD: And Scoots!

The Kraken and the Goliath strikes the ship even more. Sunset shows an idea.

Sunset: Twilight from Equestria! You and I still got magic, right?

Pony Twi: Yes. You mean...

Sunset: Yep. But first, we gear up. Hicks!

Hicks: With pleasure Ma'am.

Adagio: Count us in!

Adagio and her Dazzlings join them to help fight those monsters.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	14. Canterlot Under Attack!

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, the other marines are taking care of the students while Hicks is at the dropship. In one of the classrooms, the crusaders are seen guarded by a couple marines.

Sweetie Belle(SB): I wonder why they took Rarity and the others at the dropship.

Scootaloo: Didn't you always see their cool magic powers SB!? Rainbow Dash does the awesome moves like she did with that giant plant monster!

Apple Bloom(AB): True, but now that scary alien critter took her's and our friends powers away.

Scootaloo: Yea. But I know they'll get it back and win that battle.

SB: I hope your right.

AB: Me too.

Then Celestia and Luna came in to check on the girls.

Luna: You girls are doing okay?

SB: Yea. What about my sister and her friends.

Celestia: I'm sure they're doing fine right now.

Meanwhile at the dropship, Pony Twilight ponyed up while Sunset transforms into Daydream Shimmer. As for the mutant Dazzlings, they grew large fin like wings on their back to make them fly. Then marines with jetpacks came for their aid.

Daydream: Time we fight back!

Everyone: RIGHT!

They went out to fight Goliath and the Kraken.

Flash: Twilight!

Pony Twilight stop for a moment and look at Flash.

Flash: Promise you will be alright.

She gave him a happy look and walked closer to him.

Pony Twi: Thats what more than friends would do.

She gave him a kiss on the lips for a moment and then fly out of the dropship. Flash feels joy to have her kiss while he hopes that she'll make it. Now Pony Twilight and Daydream shoot their magic beams at the two monsters on top of the dropship. The two creatures roared at their targets. Meanwhile back at Canterlot High, few marines are guarding the broken entrance. They she a few choppers coming to this location.

Marine 1: Who are they.

Marine 2: Not sure, its not one of ours.

Suddenly on the roof of the entrance, one of the monsters, Wraith, is stalking those marines. It grabs both of them as they scream in terror. Few other marines fail to look at what happened as they see no one in that poses. Then those choppers shoot all the marines outside as the Wraith went inside the school. It slithers the hallway looking for the scent of the little girls its hunting for. Behind the door, the guards heard rubbing from that door.

Marine 3: What was that?

Marine 4: Girls stay far away. Something is coming.

As they slowly open the door, no one or nothing is seen in the hall.

Marine 4: I'll go check, you stay and keep an eye on the g-

Suddenly the Wraith grabs him from the ceiling and devours his face. A terrified marine tries shoots it with his gun, but the Wraith slice his head off. The crusaders and the principals scream, seeing that. The Wraith got in the classroom and knock away Luna and Celestia. Then it grabs the crusaders and slithered out of the classroom. As many marines are about to march through hallway to attack the Enclave outside, they encounter Wraith with the girls.

Marines: Shoot it! But don't shoot those girls!

The monster slithers away into another hallway. The marines followed it, but lost sight of it.

Marine: Were did it go?

Then one of them spots the Wraith.

Marine: THERE! OPEN FIRE!

The marines are shooting the creature as it keeps running away.

Marine: Don't let it escape!

All the marines followed the creature. But suddenly as they are gone, a Wraith with the crusaders in it's arms appeared out of no where, meaning that it can turn invisible while creating a decoy clone to distract foes. Then it makes it's escape. Outside of Canterlot High, the marine are losing the battle against the Enclave.

Enclave: ALMOST TO VICTORY!

Then suddenly a large tank like vehicle appears aiding the marines. It shoots heavy missiles and lasers at the Enclave choppers and soldiers. After that, it detect Wraith passing by with the girls. It shoots laser at the back, causing it to let go of them. Before the crusaders can run away from it, the Wraith grabbed Sweetie Belle and flew off.

AB: SWEETIE BELLE!

Scootaloo: NO!

The tank was too late to save Sweetie Belle while reloading ammo. The lid of the tank opens and reveals three females. The two crusaders and the students, who were watching, are surprised to see who it was. It was Trixie and her band of Illusions.

Trixie: You girls alright?

AB: Yea.

Scootaloo: But that monster kidnapped Sweetie Belle!

Trixie: Don't worry, we'll get here back.

AB: Thanks! BTW, were did you get that tank?

Trixie: It's a long story. Wheres Luna and Celestia?

Meanwhile at the dropship, the mane group, Dazzlings, and jetpack marines are battling the two monsters. Goliath is attacking the dropship wings. But Twilight blasted it away from that wing. The dazzlings tackled Kraken as Daydream blasted light at it. Then the creature electrocutes the sirens off of it and creates a lighting strike on the sunny entity. Daydream fells from the battle.

Pony Twi: SUNSET!

She flew there to save her from falling. Things got very worse when the Kraken and the Goliath destroyed the dropship wings. The Kraken grabs Goliath and flew off.

Pony Twi: OH NO!

Meanwhile back at Canterlot High, Celestia and Luna gain conscious when Trixie tells them her story. She has a knife to cut her own arm to reveal her secret. They see white blood like fluid spilling out of her arm. They are shocked and surprised to see that she and her band are not humans in this world.

Luna: So your...

Trixie: Androids. From WY back from 1994, the original Trixie, along with two other girls, died around 1994 due to cancer. As we androids gain emotions and life, we escape from the terror they've been planning and we stole the identities of three deceased girls to enjoy a new life like you humans.

AB: Wait a minute... If your robots, then how did you fell under the siren spell, during the Battle of the Bands?

Trixie: Actually, we act like were pawned, so our cover won't blown. Even we have no choice but to make some selfish costs.

Scootaloo: So what kind of terror they plan?

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside. Outside is a destroyed dropship were the Marines, Mane group, Crystal Preps, and Flash's Band are. Twilight, Sunset, and the Dazzlings arrived until they became shocked to see that.

Pony Twi: No.

She became tearfully frighten about the crash where her friends are.

 ** _Is our heroes alright? Did they survived? Where is the Wraith taken Sweetie Belle? And what happens when Black 2.0 has found the last puzzle piece of the relic? Find out soon!_**


	15. The Age of Chaos!

Everyone was surprisingly shocked to see the marine dropship crashed to the ground were everyone else are in there. Sunset was about to take a closer look until when the dust is clear. Thankfully, everyone was relived to see the dropship was protected by a round forcefield. The dropship door was open, revealing Hicks, Mane Group, Crystal Preps, Flash Drive, and a few other marines survived the crash, but some of them were wounded.

Sunset: Thank Celestia.

Pony Twi: They're alright!

Moments later, in the classroom, the crusaders tells them what happened when they are away, including Trixie mentioning her true colors. When they also mention the serpent(Wraith) kidnapped Sweetie Belle, Rarity was tearfully frighten of her baby sister in danger.

Rarity: We got to find her!

Hicks: We will, and maybe it's best that you girls besides the ones who still got powers remain her being guarded.

RD: HEY! With or without powers, we can still win this!

Fluttershy: Uh, I'm afraid to ask, but is they're a way to fix the statue were the portal of Equestria is?

Pony Twi: (sigh) We wish we knew how. Or we may just live here instead. I mean how will I know something also terrible happened in Equestria.

Human Twi: (gasp) My device. It could be our chance to fix that.

AJ: But it's been hanging with that trespassing critter that took our pony powers away.

Meanwhile at the rubble of the mountain, Black 2.0 is tracking the last relic piece with Twilight's device. The signal is getting stronger until he found it.

Black: Finally!

Before he grabs it, he sense something coming. It was predator Dagger, in his stealth mode, coming to attack from behind. As he is about to strike behind with his blade, Black turns and block it with his blade. Then Black knock Dagger away. As Dagger got up he threw grenades at him. The grenades exploded, blocking Black's appearance with fire and smoke. But when the smoke and fire clears for a moment, the super predator disappears. Dagger uses his heat vision to track the berserker. As he looks for him for a moment, a blade burst out of his shoulders, revealing Black is behind him. Then Black knock the predator to the ground and then punched him in the mask, causing it to break, revealing his face. Now Dagger fainted from his wounds.

Black: Now where we're we?

He brings the rest of the relic pieces he collects and combines it with the last one. As it is connected, it reveals the full relic as a green colored pentagon with a emerald on the middle. It glow green light as it is complete.

Black: Excellent! Now what next?

The device tracker he also holds shows him to the portal of Equestria in Canterlot High. before he goes there, he grabs Dagger's body.

Black: Just in case that you might die from what I have stored.

Then they went off. Meanwhile, back at Canterlot High, many marines are gearing up to save Sweetie Belle. Before Hicks can run off, he sees the girls, who are very distraught about Sweetie Kidnapped and the Portal Destroyed.

Hicks: No worries girls, we'll save her no matter what. And we'll figure out to get you girls to your own place.

Sunset: Thanks.

Pony Twi: Thank you.

Then Hicks went off with the marines.

Sunset: Twilight, I'm really sorry.

Pony Twi: It's okay. I just hope that out friends back a home will look after everyone there. Maybe I can get use to live here from now on.

Everyone show their sadly smiles as they are happy that she can live with them from now on.

As Hicks leads his squad through the hallway, he stop at the entrance and give his speech to his fellow comrades.

Hicks: Listen up. The Yautja can wait. Right now we got to deal with those WY and Enclave Bastards. They're creating more monsters, accusing Canterlot High as terrorist, and kidnapping a little girl! We will give them a piece of our mind. We make sure they will never torture family ever again!

The marines roared in agreement as they charge through the entrance. But before that, Black has already came back, with Dagger being tied up with thick tech ropes. Berserker notes the broken statue is under the damage dropship. He strongly moves the dropship away from the rubble. With the device get stronger as he found the spot, he release the relic. The relic glows green light as it hits the statue rubble. As the marines showed up, they became shocked to see what the super predator is up too. Then the rubble exploded into bright green mist.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle opens her eyes, seeing herself naked in a cylinder glass filled with fluids. She also sees some guards outside and lots of large cylinders. When she sees them closely, they reveal to have more monsters like Goliath, Kraken, and Wraith. Then she also sees three other cylinders. The X- Lifeform, along with two dormant creatures. The names on the cylinder shows they are Behemoth, the rock monster, and Gorgon, the spider monster. One of them is about to hatch, much shocking to the little girl.

 _ **What kind of chaos did Berserker Black 2.0 brought? How would Sweetie Belle get out of this nightmare? How can Sunset and Pony Twilight find a way to Equestria? find out soon!**_


	16. Plague of War!

As the super cyborg predator has activated the relic, it creates a green flash of the explosion on the rubble of the broken statue. Everyone inside the school heard it, including the girls. When the mist cleared, it reveals a large green portal on the ground. Black 2.0 snarl for his victory coming.

Black: Yes. Now show me my armada!

The portal obeys his command by release a large scale group of super predators. This is a shocking scene for the marines and students, including Dagger.

Black: Brothers!

Super Predator Army: LORD BERSERKER!

Black: The time has come! We achieve this device and this relic, we can hunt and conquer all worlds!

The army roared for his plan in agreement.

Marine: Sir, what now?

Hicks was thinking about stopping those aliens or save Sweetie Belle first.

Pony Twi: We'll save her!

Princess Twilight, along with Sunset, Dazzlings, and jetpack marines volunteer to save the little girl while Hicks and his troops can take care of that problem.

Hicks: You guys better be care for what Weyland's got.

Sunset: Will do! Now lets go!

Dazzlings: RIGHT!

They flew to save Sweetie as Hicks lead his squad to battle those predators. They shoot some of them.

Black: ATTACK!

The super predators charge at them, shoot them and slicing them.

Hicks: Make sure none of them gets inside of that school!

As they battled, few choppers showed up, but they are not marines, they are WY military and Enclave. The choppers landed and release a few soldiers to attack.

Enclave: Sir, which target do we attack.

Enclave: All of them, but leave some of the Yautja alive!

Enclave: Yes sir!

The WY and Enclave attack both Marines and Super Predators.

Marine: This is become a war zone!

Hicks: If we about to lose, one of us that remains must take all people from that school to safety.

Marine: Understood sir. If it's true, it's been an honor working with you.

Hicks: Me too. Now let kick triple a**es!

The marines strongly taken down some of the enemies.

At another secret base, Weyland and Eden are watching the battle on screen.

Eden: Hmhmhm. This would be easy. As Behemoth and Gorgon are rising for a few minutes, we will win this battle.

Weyland: Those marines won't stand a chance against our weapons and those hunters. Within three hours, X-Lifeform will be ready. By the way, how is Doctor Plague doing with the patients.

Eden: Former research scientist and Canerlot's doctor, I am very impress with his new work of monsters as you feel the same for him.

Weyland: He was humanity's savior until he found out his ancestor's history to change his selfish act to a genius of true survival.

Meanwhile in the lab where Sweetie Belle is kept in the cylinder. Suddenly, a strange man with black robe, hood, clothing with a plague mask, looked similar to SCP 049. This man is Dr. Plague who has been experimenting monsters, aliens, creatures, and mutations. She feels terrified to see his appearance.

Plague: Hello Sweetie Belle. I'm your doctor. No need to worry I am going to fix you.

She is becoming even more frighten of what he is up to, while she sees those two of the three cylinders, showing cocoons hatching slowly.

Plague: Hmhmhm. Don't worry child. These amazing creatures will not hurt you. If I make you one of them!

The young girl was shocked of what he is planning to do to her.

Plague: Pour the FEV Virus, with reptilian kaiju DNA and crystalline.

The workers activate the controls of the lab. The lab pour the serum into the fluid cylinder, effecting the girl. She struggle to escape and scream as she can, but the mutagen is starting to affect her. Her eyes turn green reptilian.

Plague: It's working like out first subject, she too will be-

Worker: SIR! WE GOT AN ESCAPE MUTANT!

Plague: What?!

Worker: Its coming-

Suddenly the worker was grabbed away from the door. After for a moment, a large brown dinosaur like creature with small yellow dorsal spikes. It roared at Dr. Plague and sees the girl becoming a mutant. The WY androids came in to fire the creature. As they tried to shoot tranq darts at it, it strikes them fast, tail whipping, and biting them on the head. Then it targets the controls, stopping it from mutating Sweetie. However she has almost fully mutated into a large white reptile with crystallized claws and feet, and dorsal crystal on back and tail. Her mutant form is a little smaller than the brown creature's size. The creature smashes the cylinder to free her. It grabbed her and then confronts Dr. Plague. Before it could finish him off, he sees two monsters hatching and crashing their own cylinders. They landed on the floor with their brutal claws. The spider monster is Gorgon, who has six deadly sharp limbs, and can shoot slimy venom and strong webs. The largest rock monster, is Behemoth, who is the largest of WY's experiment monsters the can roll into a large ball, grabs prey with its long tongue, and shoots lava. Two beast roared at the brown reptile as it tries to attack their creator, when they are born pawned like the others. Knowing that it is no match for those two, it escapes with mutant Sweetie Belle.

Plague: Get them!

The two monsters obeyed as they hunt them down. It knock a few guards in its way as Behemoth and Gorgon are chasing them. Then the brown reptile crashes into the window as fells into the river with Sweetie Belle. The two strongest monster stop at the crash site as they saw them swimming away. Plague came to see their escape. Then Weyland shows up behind.

Weyland: What happened?

Plague: Sir...

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, the marines and super predator army battle as WY and Enclave attacks them both. The students are frighten, believing that the marines are going to lose while the world is against them from Eden's lies they believed.

Sunny: Okay, do you think you girls can do your hobbies to activate you magic powers if there some left inside of your?

AJ: Probably won't work.

RD: Well in that case, I going to steal that device from that freaky alien leader to get our magic back!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! That's too dangerous.

AJ: Yea, what if you get blown to bitz when your in the middle of that war?

RD: Hey! I am tired if sitting here and watching people die! If they can blast me, so be it! Cause I'm not letting anyone I care so much suffered! Not even for Scootaloo!

Scootaloo feels proud of the brave girl who sees her as her big protective sister. The girls now understand her speech as they too feel the same way.

AJ: Your Right! I'm also not letting any horrible happened to my baby sister!

Rarity: With or without powers and strength, I will do anything to save my beloved sister out there.

Human Twi: We will fight that stand in our way to save our friends and familes!

Fluttershy: Even though I'm afraid of what were dealing with, but I won't be afraid when we rescue Sweetie Belle and stop the war for good.

RD: Than its settle! Who's with me!

Pinke: ME! ME! ME!

The Mane Group and Crystal Preps all agree on Dash's plan.

Flash and his band mates, Brawly Beats, Ringo, and Microchips, including Big Mac and Sandelwood, came in and agree with the girls.

Flash: You can count on us!

Big Mac: Yep.

Brawly: Oh Yeah!

Human Twilight's pet dog Spike pops in the scene to agree with them.

Dog Spike: Totally!

Brawly: Right on talking dog! Ever though that's still weird than all of this.

Microchips: I'm also a mechanical expert. With Trixie's help, as an android she turn out, perhaps we could make-

Suddenly, a white portal appeared in the classroom. the gang showed their fury act if they believe it could be one of the super predators. But it turns out to be a teenage human girl, wearing a jacket like sunset, purple skirt with equal armband on her left shoulders. The girl looked up to Human Twilight as she recognize her.

?: TWILIGHT! THERE YOU ARE!

She hugged her, but the whole gang wonders who she is?

Human Twi: Um you must be a friend of my counterpart?

The girl then realize that's the wrong Twilight. So she lets her go.

?: Sorry my bad.

Human Twi: No worries. Who are you?

?: My name is Starlight Glimmer, and I came here to warn Twilight from Equestira of what happened to our home!

Sour: Well thats very splendid, but you came here in a bad time of war!

Starlight: War.

AJ: Well...

Meanwhile at the forest, the brown reptile leaves the river, while carry reptile Sweetie, who is still unconscious, on the back. Suddenly, both creatures somehow changed into their human forms. As Sweetie turns back into her naked human self, the brown beast reveals to be a brown boy with yellow hair and red eyes, and around her age. Sweetie weakly opens her eyes to see a handsome young boy checking on her to see she's alright.

?:Are you okay?

 _ **Who was that boy who saved Sweetie Belle? How did Starlight Glimmer get into the human world? Can Hicks and the marines save lives of Canterlot High against a sinister army? Will our heroines survive to catch that device from Black 2.0 to get their magic back again? Find out soon!**_


	17. Bravery of War!

After the two mutants escape from the lab, into the woods, they reverted back into their human forms.

Sweetie Belle woke up to see a naked human boy around her age.

?: Are you alright?

SB: I'll think so... I-

As she realize something, she feels that she is not wearing anything. She sees that this naked boy is carrying her naked body. She got off of him and started screaming as she got no clothes on.

SB: Don't look at me! Can't you see I got nothing on!?

?: Sorry! I was-

SB: Who are you?! Why are we naked in this forest?! Where are my friends and my sister?! TELL ME NOW!

Suddenly she transforms back into that large crystallized reptile and hiss at the boy.

?: NO DON'T! CALM DOWN! THAT TRIGGERS THE TRANSFORMATION!

As the creature understands him, since her humanity is still functional, she looked at herself and became shocked, scared, and terrified. The boy came closer and lay his hand on her claw.

?: It's okay. I promise you can change back when your calm.

Understand his words, she to a deep breath for a moment, until she reverted back into her human form again. She became surprised to see herself normal, that it worked. She looked at the boy and say her question to him.

SB: Who are you?

?: Pimpernal. But you can call me "Pimp" or "Pimper" for short.

SB: I remember that it was you that saved me from that scary doctor. Could you tell me what happened.

Pimp: Well, a few months ago.

 _(Flashback)_

I use to live in a house with my mother, father, and my big sister. We were a happy loving family until something became wrong. Strange monsters appeared to destroyed my home and killed my family. I survived and became homeless. I've been through many places from trains and boat. Then I was captured by soldiers called WY and Enclave. They've kidnapped me and used me as their guinea pig. A man with black clothing and a plague mask named Dr. Plague appears and ejected me with that serum. It transforms me into a large reptilian monster. They use their fighting decoy to test my abilities as I strike them all. When they hurt me, cut me, bleed me, my body healed very fast as they were testing that too. But when I saw you in clutches of that serpent monster, Wraith, I found a way by escaping by playing dead, when one of the guard came to my cell without close the door quick, I strike them and made my escape. Thats how I rescue you, so you don't suffer the way I suffer.

 _(Flashback End)_

Pimp feels distraught about that terrible memory that he shared with Sweetie Belle. Sweetie feels awful about it and lays her hand on his shoulder.

SB: I'm so sorry Pimp. Maybe I can let you stay with me and my friends.

Pimp: Really?

SB: Thats what friends are for.

She hugged him for a moment until Pimp remind her about their "space".

Pimp: Um...

SB: Oh sorry! My bad!

Both look into different directions as they blush after hugging each other naked.

SB: So how do we turn into monsters again?

Pimp: Well you have to get angry to trigger the transformation. Why?

SB: Cause our family is in trouble. And we got to save them.

Meanwhile at Canterlot, the marines are still struggling to fight back against Black's army, WY militia, and Enclave troops. In the class, where a girl named Starlight, who is a pony from Equestria like Sunset and Pony Twilight. She sees the chaos war outside of the window. She even recognize those predators.

Starlight: Those are the same monsters that attack my world!

AJ: Wait. Your world is invaded by those critters too?

Starlight: Yea. Were's Twilight?

Flash: She went out to save Rarity's little sister.

Starlight: Okay then. Now what?

RD: Right now we got to steal that device that alien scum is hold our magic! Either you with us or stay here for you safety.

Starlight: Well, I'm joining you guys, to make sure you made it alright.

As the battle is still going on, the brave girls went outside and dash through the fiery location. Flash and the boys grab melee weapons and guns to strike the enemies to protect the girls. Indigo founds a motorcycle and rides it while shooting targets with a gun. Lemon also borrows a pair of roller skates to knock enemies away. Sour Sweet brought arrows and bows to shot many targets. More and more choppers and jets of WY and Enclave keep coming until many of them were shot by Trixie's tank. After shooting aerial attacks, she is out of ammo and takes minutes to reload. As Rainbow Dash and Starlight are getting close to the Cyborg Predator, an armored elite WY android appears on their left side and plan to shoot them both with a minigun.

AJ: Rainbow! LOOK OUT!

As they turn around and saw bullet flying towards them. Suddenly the android Trixie appears in front of them, blocking firing minigun. That damaged her body as she collapse while her android friends attack the elite, preventing it from firing.

RD: TRIXIE!

She and Starlight came for her to see if she's alright.

Trixie: I-its... its okay Dash. I'm fi- fine.

RD: But-

Trixie: Dash please! What matters now is you must get that device that contains your magic powers.

She sees Black carrying that device and looks back to a damaged Trixie.

RB: Alright. By the way, you are awesome as I am Trix.

Trixie: Yep. The great and powerful Trixie can kick their butts while you can too.

RB: Starlight, you guys gotta find Twilight! I'll get our magic back when that creep's not looking.

Brawly: We got you covered Dash!

AJ: Were staying with you. Thats what friends are for.

Flash and his boys, Applejack, Lemon Zest, and Sour Sweet helped Rainbow to get the device while the rest are following Twilight's trail by riding motorcycles and bikes. After the android girls finished off the WY elite they carry Trixie's body back into their tank. Meanwhile, Pony Twilight, Sunset, the Dazzlings, and a few jetpack troops are flying above the forest to find Sweetie Belle. Suddenly, Twilight spotted two mutant reptile running through the forest.

Pony Twi: Wait! Look there!

She point the two creatures behind them.

Sunset: Two monsters here?

Pony Twi: I'm not so curtain. I sense one of them is Sweetie Belle. They must have mutated her.

Adagio: Well then lets follow them.

They flew to see them. Meanwhile back at the base, Dr. Plague is filling the large amount of FEV virus serum into the rocket.

Weyland: Jest letting you know to be careful this time. Losing you would be a failure.

Plague: Thank you sir. I could imagine.

Then the rocket is full of the virus and ready for launch. At the forest, Human Twilight tells Starlight what happened on this world like what Weyland is planning and Eden is accusing Canterlot and Crystal Preps as terrorists.

Starlight: That's crazily terrible!

Human Twi: I know. And now it's become a complete disaster!

Starlight: Well then will have to find a safer place to rest out until were ready to fix this.

Indigo: Can you make a portal like you did back then.

Starlight: Sorry, the monsters destroyed the portal machine before I got here.

Indigo: Well then how are we going to find a safe place in this world?!

Suddenly five monsters, Goliath, Kraken, Wraith, Behemoth, and Gorgon showed up with their fellow androids and surrounds the group.

Indigo: Well I guess this is it.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash run towards to Berserker while dodging though fire and enemies. A she is about to grab the device, Black grabs her in the wrist. Rainbow feels her wrist in pain he's crushing. But suddenly, Dagger got up and strike the Super Predator leader, causing to let go of that tracker. Finally Rainbow Dash catches it and then opens it to release a shine of light of magic.

 _ **Rainbow Dash finally frees her friend's magic, but was it strong enough to save her friends and the marines to win this war? What is Plague up too with that rocket? How can our heroines escape from the monster or will this be their end? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next page coming!**_


	18. Entity of War!

After Rainbow Dash finally captures the device from Black 2.0, she opens the lid to unleash a bright shine light. Everyone in the battle zone became surprised to see this happening. Then rainbow lines of light also came out and one of them hits on Rainbow Dash. Then another one also hits on Applejack and then another went into the school, hitting on DJ Pon3, the rocker girl who was a back up member of the Rainbooms at the battle of the bands. More and more colored line went into the forest were our other heroines are. At there, the other group of our heroines are surrounded by five monsters with android soldiers. Three other colored lines hit on Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie. The Mane group, including DJ, are transforming into equestrian armored goddess like entities with magic swords and shields, similar to Sunset's Daydream form. AJ, DJ, and RD shared the same affect too in the war zone.

RD: Time we put this for a test drive!

AJ: You said! Yeha!

The two girls battled the super predators by blasting magic beams, slicing them with their swords. Then DJ Burst out of the school and creates a sonic wave at the super predator army.

DJ: ROCK ON!

Saying her first words.

RD: Nice One!

She gave her a thumbs ups. Suddenly one of the Enclave captured Lemon Zest.

Lemon: Back up! Let me go creep!

Rainbow spotted that and grabs Lemon's hand to pull away from the Enclave. But suddenly, the sparkling light moves into Lemon's arm, causing her to become and entity too. The entity form of Lemon Zest strike the Enclave away.

RD and Lemon: AWESOME!

AJ: WOW! With this unlimited kind of magic we can transfer our friends in the battle!

She sees Sour Sweet and Flash and his band battling, she tags all of them to upgrade them. As Sour Sweet turns into an entity too, the boys have a different effect on them. They turn into golden knights with swords and shields, similar to equestrian pony guards.

Brawly: ALRIGHT!

Flash: Lets do this! For Twilight! For Canterlot!

Everyone: FOR FRIENDSHIP!

They slice so many Enclave and WY Soldiers in their way. Hicks is seeing it all.

Hicks: Well all be...

Suddenly, few aircraft appeared and they strike on the Enclave choppers and some of the super predator army, meaning that they are defending the marines and Canterlot High. Then few dropships of marines along with another type of army that is aiding them, also arrived. One of them report to Hicks.

Marine: Sir! We got some luck. Those man who saved us are the Thunderbolts! Led by General Spicecoat(Sugarcoat's Father)!

Hicks: Were definitely gonna win fellas! Keep shooting!

The marines and the ally army are close defeating three tribes. Meanwhile at the forest where the other heroines are facing five monsters, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie as entities who use their powers and weapons to destroy all the androids that are aiding the creatures. The monsters are focusing on Sugarcoat, Indigo, and Sunny until the entities grabbed them to avoid being attack. Like the others in the battle zone, they too transformed into another powerful entities since the Mane 3 touched them.

Indigo: AWESOME!

Having great powers she use them to take down Goliath. Rarity is facing the Wraith for kidnapping her little sister. Sunny and Sugarcoat team up to face the Behemoth. Pinkie is battling Gorgon. Fluttershy is confronting the Kraken.

Fluttershy: I won't kill any animal, but these are just puppets of bad men.

She summons the a large fleet of birds of prey, wolves, and bears to attack the creature. Gorgon tries to shoot her webs at Pinkie, but she dodge every attack. Then Pinkie create a large glowing pink balloon like object as it flies to the spider beast. The creature wonders what it is until it exploded into slimy marshmallow that is very sticky than Gorgon's web.

Pinkie: I hope you like marshmallows for smore parties!

Indigo uses her glowing fists at Goliath's fist until they clashed. Then Indigo won the battle when destroying Goliath's arms. killing him instantly.

Indigo: Don't mess with the Shadowbolts, Kong-zilla!

As Rarity is battling Wraith, which it turns out to be a clone decoy, the real Wraith sneaks behind Rarity until Starlight hits it with a motorcycle. Then Rarity traps it in a large crystal.

Rarity: Thank you Starlight.

Starlight: My pleasure.

Last but not least Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare are battling the rock monster. It shoots it's tongue to grab Sunny into the mouth. But suddenly, it's mouth feels a painful burn of fire as Sunny burst out of the mouth with flame like lights.

Sunny: SERIOUSLY!?

Disgusted of what it did to her. The Behemoth roared with his mouth wide as the girls shoot magic beams into the mouth, causing the creature to explode into pieces of chunk like pebbles. The five monsters are defeated by the entities, Starlight and Human Twilight.

Indigo: That takes care of them.

Rarity: Right you are, now time we find...

Suddenly, they see two large reptiles ran pass through them. Rarity sense one of them until she realize that one of them is...

Rarity: Sweetie Belle!?

Pony Twi: I'm afraid it is her.

Then Twilight, Sunset, and the Dazzlings arrived too. Back at Canterlot, the marines and the Thunderbolts are winning the war as they got rid of many of their enemies. However, after Black 2.0 knock out Predator Dagger again, Applejack and Rainbow are facing Black 2.0, but their strength and power can't compete his wrath. He even dodge from their beams and weapons. He grabs Applejack and knock her on the rubble. Now its just him and Rainbow facing each other.

Black: Face it human girl! Your power of friendship is the lowest type of all!

RD: Oh really spider face, the magic of friendship is more meaningful and better than any weapon or tech!

The two started a fist fight for a moment until the Berserker grabs her in the throat and about to slice her with his blade. But suddenly, the two reptiles arrived and one of them pounce on Black, saving Rainbow Dash's life. As the two creatures attack the super predator leader, Rainbow realize the white one is Sweetie Belle.

RD: Sweetie Belle?!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	19. War of the X!

As the two reptiles, Sweetie Belle and Pimp, are facing Black 2.0, the rest of the mane group, crystal prep, and the dazzlings arrived.

RD: Guys your here! One of those dinosaurs-

Rarity: Is Sweetie Belle. I am so shocked and disgust of what they did to her!

Pony Twi: We'll figure how to fix here and her new friend there. Right now, we got a war to settle!

Everyone: Right!

As they join the others into battle, they are winning this fight. As Weyland is watching this on screen, one of his men appeared to gave him news.

Guard: Sir, X-Lifeform is ready to hatch.

Weyland: Good. But first, she can make this work.

He shows an ancient scroll on his hand, planning to make the creature to do something that is more sinister.

Weyland: DR. PLAGUE! LAUNCH THAT MISSILE NOW!

Plague: As you commanded sir.

He pressed the button, causing the rocket to launch out of the base. Meanwhile, our heroes are near winning, the bad tribes have lost alot of their own, leave them no choice but to...

WY Soldier: RETREAT! FALL BACK!

The WY and Enclave ran away from the battle as the marines and entities strike many of them who are trying to get away, even destroying some choppers and vehicles. As for the super predator clan, they too lost amount of their own, but still standing their ground to kill. As Sweetie and Pimp are battling the leader, Black 2.0 grabs them on the throat for a moment and throws them away. Before he could strike them, Rarity imprisons him with a large crystal trap.

Rarity: Keep you dirty scaly thick hand away from my baby sister!

Then the Mane Group, Crystal Prep, Flash's Band, and Dazzling peddle up against the killer alien cyborg. The entities blasted him with magic for moments as Flash's Knights and Sirens strike him many times. The heroes and heroines keeping battling him, causing the predator to lose his arm, giving him serious brushes and scratches. Then Pony Twilight uses her alicorn magic like fiery fist to punch him in the mask, causing it to break. Revealing his alien face to the group.

Sour: I knew he was always ugly the whole time!

With his minions seeing that it will be his last, they retreat into a different location to fight another day.

Brawly: Ha. That scares them!

Sugarcoat: Looks like he won't last for a few seconds for all of these damages we gave him.

Indigo: Well, why not shutting him down right now!

Flash: With pleasure.

Pony Twi: Right. It war must end now!

As they are about to finish him off, they feel the ground shaking.

Sunset: What was that?!

Everyone feels it again every second. At the mountains were the WY base is, something huge breaks out of there. Few rocks fall of the cliffs, revealing holes that shows a large terrifying creature that is rising. Then the top of the mountain exploded as something flies out of the mountains and into the sky. A giant 35 ft tall demon like dragon beast with dark red scales, sharp claws, long sharp tail, black spiky dorsal back, red reptilian like bat wings, sharp teeth, and cyan eyes. It is the X-Lifeform that shrieks at the skies and flies to canterlot high. Meanwhile, Starlight and Human Twilight arrived at Canterlot High as the super predator saying his final words before dying.

Black: Hehehe. You will all be extinct.

Then he went offline. As for Sweetie and Pimp, they turn back into their human forms.

Rarity: SWEETIE BELLE!

SB: RARITY!

They both hugged until Rarity realize that her baby sister is not wearing clothes right now.

Rarity: Oh um. Perhaps maybe I can fix those problem, even for your new friend there.

SB: This is Pimpernal, but you can call him Pimp by the way.

Pimp: Hi.

Human Twi: Did we win.

Pony Twi: I'm not so sure, I mean we finally defeated the Enclave, WY, and the alien army. But now something keeps shaking the ground.

Indigo: Like what?

Suddenly a large blast of fire has burn almost all the marines, tanks, choppers, and jets. Everyone became shocked to see the X-Lifeform's appearance. It roars at everyone who are her dinner now.

Lemon: DUDE! THAT THING IS WAY BIGGER THAN BEFORE!

RD: Well then we can still take it down!

As Rainbow is about to strike, the creature swipes her away.

Pony Twi: RAINBOW DASH!

AJ: THAT TEARS IT!

They all tried to strike, but their blasts and weaponry are useless against her thick armored scales. She strikes them harder, one by one. The group struggled as they find this more challenging. As X-Lifeform is about to finish them all, but suddenly, more Thunderbolt jets shoot missiles on the back, distracting the creature to prevent it from attack the gang.

Hicks: Didn't think we lost so many of our kin! Looks like were going for a different plan.

RD: What plan?

Hicks: We already got the rest of the Crystal prep students and staff at the dropships, at the back of Canterlot High, now we're getting you guys in Canterlot High out of here!

AJ: What about you guys!

Hicks: We're keeping that drake busy, while you get everyone including your friends and family out of here to one of the dropships.

RD: BUT-

Hicks: THATS AN ORDER KID! KEEP THE ONES YOU CARED SAFE! WHATEVER IT TAKES!

Suddenly they spotted a missile, falling from the clouds and headed to that city.

Hicks: GO! NOW! Some of my men and the Thunderbolts will look after you all.

Pony Twi: COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!

The group decided to leave the battle zone and get everyone in the school into each dropships at the back of the school. Hicks and some of his marines stay here to face the monster. The dragon beast blast her fire breath into Hicks and his marines, leaving their fates unknown. Meanwhile, the groups as gathered everyone into each dropship. As for Pinkie's sisters, they see a rocket heading towards the city. Pinkie came to check on them.

Pinkie: Girls?

Limestone: (Sigh) Looks like this is the end of our home.

Pinkie: I hate to say your right.

Maud: So where to go?

Pinkie: I don't know.

Many dropships lift off and fly away from Canterlot. Then the missile hits the city, blowing up all the gas of virus that spreads everywhere in the city.

 _ **The city is now being infected after the dropships left. Where would Canterlot High and Crystal Prep People go? Can they find a way to save they city? How can they defeat the X-Lifeform? What is Weylend up too with those scrolls?**_

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**


	20. Thunderbolt Base on Islands of Monsters

As the dropships carried both Canterlot and Crystal Prep away from their city home, they fly through the ocean to find a place to rest and come up with hope. Sweetie Belle and Pimpernal are fully dressed and wearing a large blankets to keep them warm. Many students and families feel upset and a little distraught of what happened to their infected city. A small numbers of Marines may have survived that battle, but their leader, however, is unknown to be alive or not. A few Thunderbolt jets lead the dropships to a safe place for everyone.

Pilot 1: Where they taken us?

Pilot 2: Who knows. Nothing in this world but them couldn't trust us.

Moments later, they found some large tropical islands to live in. They spotted a land base for the dropships, which is protected by large fences. As the dropships landed, Canterlot and Crystal Preps headed to the bunker. In the bunker, they see a large futuristic area with Thunderbolt soldiers, workers, and scientists. In this room, it contains advance vehicles and large mechs.

Human Twi: Whoa!

AJ: What in the world?

Thunderbolt(TB) Soldier: Welcome citizens. We heard about Eden tricking everyone in the world that you are terrorists. But we already know the truth about his true colors.

Celestia: But, how do you know...

Sugarcoat: They are the secret military that they are doing their best to save our world from monsters, aliens, and real terrorists like Weyland and Eden.

TB Soldier: Uh... Thanks Sugarcoat.

RD: Whoa! You know those guys?!

Then another soldier arrives to warn everyone that the general is here.

TB Soldier: Everyone! The General is one his way!

Moments later, the general shows himself to the people. Hes wears a purple black suit with metal badges, grayish blue skin, gray hair, dark red eyes, and muscular body.

?: I've heard you guys have been through a rough adventures.

Rainbow whispers to Sugarcoat to see if she knows that man.

RD: Do you even know this general too?

Sugarcoat: Ever since I was born. Not only he's the general of the Thunderbolts, General Spicecoat is one of the greatest monster slayers, the man who is very smart as I am to not trust any pariahs. And he is... my "father".

They became surprised that Sugarcoat is the daughter of the Thunderbolt General. As everyone is seated, they listen to the general's rule.

General Spicecoat: Listen up! The powerful man named Eden was turn out to be a inhuman threat. We've learn about his secrets long ago. As he framed you as terrorist to the world, we will prove them your not. As Corporal Hicks of the Marines who is either MIA or killed in the battle, I will be in charge. This island that you're on, is one of the islands of giant monsters, known as kaiju.

Everyone was surprised of what this island is.

General Spicecoat: Pay Attention! These monsters here are no longer a threat to mankind. When I was young and before my daughter was born, I fought one of the most powerful kaiju in the world, Gojira aka Godzilla. As we fought, alien ships appeared to strike the earth. However we humans and Godzilla, along with his fellow kaiju army decided to coexist with each other as we team up to take down the alien threat, including the largest space dragon, King Ghidorah. Then we gave Godzilla and his kind a better home. Some of the earth monsters are still territorial any lifeform, including us. However, this will be your temporary home, until we get rid of Eden's Enclave force and Weyland Yutani once and for all. Getting your city back to normal the way it was.

Everyone cheered for that to happened. After the speech, everyone is making their selves at home in this base. Pony Twilight is glad to see her new friend Starlight in the human world, as Sunset came in to introduce her.

Sunset: So your the one that interrupt timezone to break up Twilights friends in Equestria.

Starlight: That's right. And I'm guess that you transform into a demon to control everyone to take over both worlds.

Sunset: Thats right...

After for a moment, both laugh as they were already reformed thanks to their friend Twilight.

Starlight: Well this kind friendship is alot better than what we achieve.

Sunset: You said it.

Suddenly Human Twilight came to them with serious news.

Human Twi: Girls! I forgot to tell you that there's more about Weyland. I remember see him with a glowing scroll on his hand. I think it's from...

Starlight: Equestria?

Human Twi: Yea. I think so.

Both Pony Twilight and Starlight became frightened about that scroll that Weyland is holding.

Sunset: What is it?! What scroll is she talking about?!

Starlight: The magic scrolls are use to travel through time.

Everyone was shocked about it. Meaning that Weyland will use it to corrupt any time either past or future.

Starlight: We have to stop Weyland from doing that!

Sunset: Agree. But first, we have to find a way to face that dragon beast that destroyed Canterlot City.

Meanwhile, Rarity is checking on her little sister and her friend.

Rarity: Are you alright Sweetie?

SB: We'll be alright. This power is easy to control.

Rarity looked at the boy who save her sister's life.

Rarity: My dear boy. I want to thank you for saving my baby sister from the Enclave WY.

Pimp: Your welcome.

Sugarcoat: When our problems are over, maybe we can find a cure for you and Sweetie Belle.

Sugarcoat and a few Crystal Preps came in to check on him. Sugarcoat sits next to him as she heard about his origin and his family's death.

Sugarcoat: By the way Pimp. I'm so sorry about how you been suffered through. What they did to you was so wrong.

Pimp: I know. I didn't think they could do the same with others when they captured Sweetie.

Sugarcoat: Even she became a mutant, you did saved her and that was noble of you. Anyway, how about you can stick with me, give you the Thunderbolt tour.

Pimp: Really?

Sugarcoat: Of course.

She grabbed the boys arm to give him the tour of this base. While that, the other Crystal Preps were wondering how to take out the X-Lifeform and save their city.

Indigo: So even we still got cool magic powers, how are gonna take down that dragon and turn our place normal?

Sunny: We'll figure it out. With Canterlot and Thunderbolts, they'll know what to do too.

 _ **The Islands of Monsters is now there temporary home with the Military Thunderbolts. But what monsters does these islands have? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	21. Better Worlds or Worst Worlds

Back at the WY base, the workers have finished constructing the portal gate. With Weyland standing in front of it, while holding the scrolls, he placed it inside the fuel tank to charge up the machine.

Worker: Commence teleportation!

The workers activate the controls, lighting up the gateway. After for a few minutes of charging, the gate opens a bright portal.

Weyland: It worked! The scrolls also said that the portal can show me for my demands.

Weyland speaks to the portal for his wish.

Weyland: Show me many places with useful great power, either from space or time!

The portal shows many dimensional worlds and time zones, including Remnant, OOO, and Equestria.

Weyland: Either the girls surrender to me, the Weyland Yutani will build every worlds better!

Meanwhile, an Enclave super soldier, Frank Horrigan, is suit up with his gear.

Eden: Are you ready, Mr. Horrigan?

Frank: You bet sir. Hunting another goodies in Beach City.

Meanwhile at the Thunderbolt Base of Monster Island, the girls are discussing about the magic scrolls that can travel through space and time. Suddenly the large screen shows Weyland.

Weyland: This is Karl Bishop Weyland. If you girls are seeing this, we already build the portal gateway to any space and time!

He shows the portal on the screen. Much shocking to everyone in Thunderbolt Base.

Weyland: If you surrender your powers to us, we will cancel this kind of project and leave you be. But if you refuse, we will send the X-Lifeform to destroy the beginning of the age of Equestria, that some of you might live there.

Pony Twi: EQUESTRIA?!

Weyland: You have a week to think about. The clock has started ticking.

The screen cut off.

RD: So what do we do?

Pony Twilight gave her friends a confused upset look as it hard to give up there powers or let it be the end of Equestria.

 _ **THE END FOR PART 1.**_

 _ **Sequel coming soon...**_

 _ **Credit goes to Brandon Vortex as he helped me with this project.**_


End file.
